1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for handling events occurring on the mobile terminal including multiple operating systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals such as a personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, a mobile terminal, and a smart phone now function as a multimedia player having complex functions such as photographing of a picture or a moving picture, reproduction of music or a moving picture file, game playing, reception of broadcasts, etc. However, the menu structure related to performing different operations on the terminal have also become complex and difficult to use in a convenient manner.